Angels
Angels (天使 Tenshi) are a race of white-winged creatures that can fall on Earth Land from the sky or be summoned using Angel Magic. Description Angels are magical beings that either fall on Earth Land when the time comes or can be summoned through the use of golden Angel Coins, which are capable of producing different kinds of damage, depending on the kind of angel summoned. It is believed that the Angels are miraculous creatures and will wash away those they touch or their summoner's sins with a holy light, their Angel magic. The existence of angels would not be if there weren't Angel Coins. They are the essence of the angels' power, and are extracted of humans' life span. These coins are round, glowing and gold in color. The coins' obverse and reverse share the same design ; having the motif of a single wing in the center, with curved lines surrounding the wing, and four smaller circles at every direction. There are also arched lines on the sides of the coins. One magical Angel Coin is equivalent to a "cost" of 10. Albeit unknown exactly how much a single coin equates to, each coin represents a certain span of the user's life, and hence stronger angelic beings require more of these magical Angel Coins. Should the summoned angel be defeated, the coins will disintegrate and dematerialize. So far, the strongest angel one can summon needs 10 Angel Coins, equating to a cost of 100. When angels aren't summoned, they are given a certain amount of Angel Coins that will allow them to stay on Earth Land. Such amount can be shared with humans, to extent their life span, but it's at the cost of the angel that accepts to do so. When they run to their end, the angel is sent back home by transforming into bright orbs of light, called "Wishes". These wishes that humans are considering invisible are in truth escaping their hearts under the form of these bright light orbs and dissapearing into thin air, then are eaten by Angels, symbolising their archievement. It is said by Eleonore Mirai that the reason why non-summoned angels fall from the sky, at some point, is because they need to prove themselves worth of their place in their society by being sent on Earth Land. There, they will need to find the true purpose of their existence, generally to answer a human's wish. If they cannot do so or behave badly, their wings will darken, informing them of the failure of their mission and consequently, of their second death if they stay black when their time on Earth runs out. If their wings clear, then it's a success. The maximum extent of time during which angels can stay on Earth is unknown, since the longest known one is Eleonore's, that was said to be at least a few years long. ] Despite their holy disguise, Angels are also known for being voracious and malicious demonic parasites hungry for their summoner's life span, when said summoner's spirit and will are too weak, or can transform themselves into hideous creatures. Society Angels are under the authority of a great being of light they call Mother, to avoid the profanity of calling her by her real name. She rules them with kindness, wisdom and firmness, yet it might be a way to conceal her malicious nature, as well as her twisted intents. It was noted that she tends to make pacts with humans, and under the cover of offering them a thing they want, she tries to steal important parts of their life span. When a pact is sealed between Mother and a human, the latter's hair changes color. Hair is a very precious gift in angel civilization. It symbolises an angel's respect and devotion to his master, and cutting it would be considered a blasphemy. It is known that Heaven possesses an education system, but what is taught there is unknown. Magic and Abilities Angels are very powerful beings that were given the ability to use an "holy" kind of Light Magic that is able to punish and purify souls, a Magic called Angel. This variation of Angel Magic, through which they can be summoned, is their signature Magic, as well as their various types. It is generally, in Eleonore's case, accompanied by feathers, and can be darkened, as well as their wings, by bad behavior. Revived dead that became angels are intelligent beings ; they are able to speak the language of humans, having been part of them long ago, and can thus impart upon them their knowledge, as well as communicate with them. They also are shown to possess great durability and strenght. Angels doesn't seem to have any ill intent towards humans in the first place, but it is in truth questionned, since they seem to fiercely crave wishes and the humans' life span, to the point of disguising themselves in pure creatures allowing themselves to be controlled by humanity. So far, Eleonore is the only known angel who shared her life span rather than trying to steal it from others. Known Angels Note : Unlike the other angels except Eleonore Mirai, Mother isn't always summoned through Angel Magic. Summoning her only requires to call her deep inside of your heart, sending her a wish. However, her price isn't easily affordable. Note 2 : "Cost" either means how many Angel Coins are needed to summon this angel or, in Eleonore's case, how many coins she was (supposedly) given in total. Notes Angels are a real unregistered specie I registered : the informations concerning [[Eleonore Mirai|'Eleonore Mirai']] and [[Mother|'Mother']] was entirely made up by me, so if you want to use these informations for your character, don't forget to ask and to credit me somewhere ! Links Articles from Fairy Tail Wikia I copied-pasted pieces of to write my own because I suck, I put them her so no one would blame me of not giving credits or stealing : * Angel Magic → Description * Earth Land → Races : Angels